castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Badelaire
The Badelaire is a slightly curved heavy broad-bladed sword derived from the Falchion used in 16th century Europe http://www.renaissancemagazine.com/glossary/glossaryb.html with S-shaped quillions. It commonly appears in heraldry. In the Japanese version the Badelaire is known as Barzai's Scimitar, a sword from Lovecraft Lore. In "The Other Gods", Barzai the Wise is a high-priest of the Gods of Earth (the Great Ones) in Ulthar and one-time teacher of Atal. According to the story, he often delved into the unknown, reading such works as the Pnakotic Manuscripts and the Seven Cryptical Books of Hsan. He is the son of an aristocrat, which makes him skeptical of commoners' superstitions. He is said to have advised the burgesses of Ulthar when they passed their ban on cat-slaying. He vanishes shortly after climbing to the top of Hatheg-Kla to see the gods reveling on its peak. The sword has an ebony hilt that appears in the Necronomicon. =Badelaires in Castlevania= The Badelaire (or Barzai's Scimitar) only makes an appearance in Symphony of the Night. It appears as a sword that increases its strength with gameplay time. Appearance in Symphony of the Night The Badelaire's attack strength is based on the amount of hours you have played the game. By the time you have played 43 hours, it will be the most powerful one-handed sword in the game (in terms of raw ATT value) among the swords without varying ATT value, surpassing the Alucard Sword. It does not have other special abilities, though. Since the game time clock cannot go beyond 99:59:59, the Badelaire can never become stronger than 99 ATT. The other 1-handed sword that has a variable attack strength in this game is the Sword Familiar, which is based on the Level of the sword: this excludes the Saturn-only ability to buff the Jewel Sword's damage by equipping gems to Alucard's "other" item slots, with two Diamonds giving it a total boost of +79 ATK. The largest possible boost is still the 2-handed Muramasa which maxes out at +999 ATK, though this would require over a million blood heals while using the weapon. You will first find the Badelaire at the very beginning of the game while playing as Richter if you lower the hidden ceiling staircase prior to his battle with Dracula. There's a popular false myth that, while Richter cannot use this weapon and cannot pass it to Alucard, if it's obtained with Richter at the beginning of the game, it is then when its strength starts to build, gameplay-wise. This is false, because the sword's power only takes into account the game's own total time clock (or rather, its hours, ignoring minutes and seconds), no matter when the player obtains the sword, with or without having Richter get it beforehand first. Alucard will be able to find and equip the sword in the Forbidden Library. It can be found behind the rotating bookshelves deep within the library. Item Data Category:Swords Category:Lovecraft Lore Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items